Metal Sonic Returns
by Sonic Remix
Summary: SONADOW - When Sonic disappears during a mission, everyone blames the newcomer Shadow. It only gets worse when Metal Sonic returns to destroy the village. What dark secret does Shadow know about Sonic's disappearance, and how is it connected to Metal Sonic's reappearance?
1. Prolouge

**Sonic: The Mecha Sonic Chronicles**  
Metal Sonic Returns  
written by Sonic Remix

Sonic the Hedgehog and related characters and indica © and ™ 1991-2012 SEGA|Sonic Team

_Quick note: Somewhat based on Archie Comics issues, the story is probably a bit hastily written due to point that the series is being written...quickly...to work on further projects involved with comics, radio, and animation. I apologize for the sloppy work, but I want to get these written out so I fan further the project. I hope you can enjoy, regardless of the crappy execution._

_This story takes place immediately after the events of "Sonic vs. Metal Sonic"_

Prologue:

The wooden door of the small hut burst open, as two hedgehogs seemed to stumble inside of the building, trying to keep balance as the two clung to each other, kissing one another as deeply as possible.

The blue hedgehog reached out, fumbling to close the door before the hedgehog guided him over to the nearby bedroom, laying him down in the soft bed, continuing to kiss him deeply.

Eventually the black hedgehog had to pull back, to allow the blue hedgehog to breathe again. "Sonic..." he purred.

"Shadow..." he murmured back, leaning up to nuzzle the other's muzzle.

Shadow returned the motion. "I want to mate with you...again and again..." He leaned in to kiss at Sonic's neck.

Sonic sighed, giving a soft noise of enjoyment as Shadow kissed at his neck. "Then let's...nothing's stopping you..."

Shadow smiled softly to this statement, and leaned up to kiss his lips.

Sonic couldn't help but enjoy the attention he received. Shadow was practically a stranger to him, and yet it felt like the two of them had been together for years.

The passion burned, flared, and eventually died away again in the night, as the two spent the last few hours of the early morning in Sonic's bed. Neither of them wanted to sleep. Both were afraid the other would disappear from their arms if they woke...if they found it to be nothing but a dream.

Sonic did all he could to keep the two of them awake as they rested, the early morning sun beginning to peak through the gaps of the curtain that covered the window. "Shadow...?"

"Hmm?" Shadow murmured quietly and sleepily, somewhat caught between awake and drifting off.

"Do we do this a lot...?" Sonic asked.

Shadow woke up a bit more, sitting up a bit to look at Sonic, sadness in his eyes. "No...As much as we wish we could..."

Sonic shifted to look at Sonic better, looking concerned. "...why? What would stop us from doing so..?"

Shadow inhaled deeply and looked away, wrapping his arms around himself. "It's a complicated mater. One that I'm not sure if I can divulge to you, because the knowledge may affect the outcome...and it wouldn't make things better for us. It might just make them worse."

"Worse than being unable to be together like this, how?"

Shadow reached out and squeezed Sonic's hand. "Remember what I said...our relationship is key to saving each other...and the world. If our relationship is affected, then..."

Sonic sighed and nodded, looking down. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea that his being in a relationship with someone could somehow save the two of them, and the world. How was that possible? "...when does this stuff start to happen...?"

Shadow sighed as he reached up to a locket that was around his neck, looking at it. "...soon. Very soon now..."

Sonic looked up at Shadow, seeing the sadness in his eyes. He reached up and caressed his cheek. "...what happens to me?"

Shadow looked back at Sonic, looking even more torn. "Sonic...I-"

Sonic reached up and laid a finger on his lips. "Shadow...whatever happens...it sounds too important to be stopped. You're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. You want to tell me."

Sonic leaned in and kissed at his neck for a moment, moving up the jaw line and then gently at the black ear tips. "You are not to blame for whatever happens to me."

Shadow turned to Sonic, before he gripped him tightly, taking the hedgehog by surprise. What more, he felt tears falling upon his shoulders, as Shadow shook with raw emotions. He murmured softly. "Sonic...a long time ago...I lost someone that was close to me. Someone I knew before I met you. I have been so scared to be close to anyone else since. You were the one to save me. And even now, when you don't know who I am...you already believe in me. I ask too much of you in such little time..."

Sonic was in shock, as he slowly held onto Shadow. This stranger that was meant to be his mate in the future...he was in a lot of pain. Pain because Shadow worried about him. He couldn't let Shadow down, not now, not like this. Whether fate meant for the two of them to be together or not, Sonic no longer cared. Shadow was here for him now, and he needed to be there for Shadow. Sonic kissed at Shadow's ear tip. "Shadow...?"

Shadow did his best to dry up his ears and look up at Sonic. "...hmm...?"

Sonic smiled softly and held Shadow's hand. "I think...after all this...as crazy as this sound after only being with you for 8 hours...I love you."

Shadow's face lit up with a bright blush at Sonic's words, and his heart began to soar. "Oh Sonic..."

Shadow gripped Sonic tightly. "...I love you too."

Sonic smiled and nuzzled Shadow softly, laying a hand on his chest and leaned him back. Shadow sighed. "So...it's morning and we haven't gotten any sleep yet."

Sonic sighed as he nodded in agreement, nuzzling into Shadow's side. "I don't want to sleep. If I sleep, what if you disappear? I don't want this to be a dream."

Shadow sighed as he reached over to pull Sonic more into his arms, having the hedgehog lay his head on his chest. "In a ways, I feel the same. I know it's not a dream, but this part, having you in my arms...it is a dream to me. I never felt anything like it. I don't want to let go of you. If I do...I may never have this moment again...not...not for a long time."

Sonic nuzzled Shadow's chest, feeling the soft fur, and inhaled deeply. "So...this was the first time for both of us, even though you been with me longer."

Shadow chuckled a bit at this. "Y-yea...it's strange to see it that way-oh!"

Shadow was a bit startled as he felt Sonic's hands begin to roam his body. "Mmm...oh that feels good, Sonic..."

Sonic murmured softly. "I want to memorize every part of you...every feel...every scent..." he leaned in and kissed his lips deeply for just a moment."Every taste..."

Shadow smiled softly at this and slowly began to do the same. "A good idea, my love. I never want to let go of this moment..."

"And I will never let go of this moment." Sonic murmured, kissing into Shadow's chest. "Nothing will make me forget this beautiful night."

Shadow reached down and stroked at Sonic's quills. "Never forget. I will always love you...no matter what."

"And I will love you, no matter what happens to me." Sonic promised.


	2. Sonic's Disappearance

**Chapter 01 - Sonic's Disappearance**

Perhaps the strangest part of Sonic's morning, wasn't that he woke up in bed with another male. Apparently he and Shadow both had drifted off during the course of the morning, just at peace and content to hold each other in their arms.

After the two had woken up, groomed, and ate breakfast, Sonic had decided to take Shadow down towards the main building of the village where he usually had meetings with the others, realizing that the others may have been worried about him. And as predicted, Sonic found his friends in the meeting room, gathered around a table with a digital map projected in the air. Princess Sally was pointing to different spots on the map.

"We'll send different patrols to canvas these areas. I don't know what kind of teleportation device that hedgehog used to kidnap Sonic, but it couldn't have been a powerful one. A short-range teleportation could range out to these areas -"

"- it's called a Chaos Control, for one thing, and no, it's not a short-range device. So you would not have been able to find us in those locations." Shadow spoke up from behind, causing everyone to jump and turn around to see him and Sonic.

"Sonic, you're okay!" Tails cried out and ran forward to hug the blue hedgehog tightly.

Sonic grinned and returned the hug. "Sure am, Tails. I think everyone can calm down now -"

Apparently, calming down was the last thing on Sally's mind as he surged forward and slammed Shadow to the wall, glaring at him. "YOU! You were the one that kidnapped Sonic!"

Shadow glared down at Sally, looking rather unimpressed with her attempt to intimidate him. "Please, if I had kidnapped him, would I have brought him back here?"

She slammed him again for good measure. "I don't know what you're up to, you -"

"SALLY!" Sonic yelled, pulling her off of Shadow and gripped her by the arms to look into her eyes. "Stop it, calm down! I'm fine, there's no need to attack Shadow like that. This isn't like you!"

Sally shook in Sonic's arms, looking up at him with her large blue eyes before she gripped Sonic, shaking in fear and anger. "Sonic, I was WORRIED about you. We didn't know where you were all night or all morning! That hedgehog just took you without warning, what am I SUPPOSED to think?"

Sonic frowned as he awkwardly hugged her in return. How was he to explain the truth to her now? He didn't want to make her angry again like that, or hurt her feelings. Sally was like his best friend, and probably even had a bit of a crush on her. he suspected that maybe she did as well. But now with Shadow in the picture, things were getting complicated. How the hell was he to explain that he just mated with his future boyfriend of all things while they were out looking for him?

Finally he inhaled as he took a few minutes to hold Sally and even rock her a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make any of you worry. I'm here though."

She inhaled, as she had to fight to keep tears in check. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, especially not Sonic. She looked back up to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Other than the pain in his lower back? Sonic grinned and nodded. "Sure Sal, I'm just great."

She looked at Sonic for a moment before finally nodded. "Good. I'll call off the search party. Maybe we can make use of this time while Robotnik's still recovering from downtime?"

Sonic smirked. With Metal Sonic out-of-the-way, the doctor didn't have much in the way of arsenal. "Tell me what I gotta do."

The plan was to be a straightforward recon mission for Sonic. He went into a meeting with Sally, Joe Sushi, Bunnie Rabbot, and Antoine D'Coolette. Sonic was to go into Robotropolis and see what factories were left wide open for sabotage. If he could, he was also to find out the status of Metal Sonic, and if Robotnik was in the midst of repairing it.

It was a dangerous mission, but it was nothing that Sonic couldn't handle. As he left the meeting with Sally and the others behind him, he turned to Shadow with a smile.

"How did the meeting go?" Shadow asked.

"Smooth. I'm about to head out on a mission to Robotropolis. Want to come with me? It'll be fun!" Sonic grinned.

"No way Sonic," Sally replied as she came up from behind. "Mister...Shadow...is staying here in Knothole. I don't trust him, and he may serve to be a distraction to the mission."

"Aww, but Sal -!" Sonic protested, before Shadow laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

He looked back at Shadow, who looked at him with soft eyes. "It's okay Sonic. I can't really go anyway."

Sonic looked at him, confused. "But why?"

One look from Shadow was all it took for the answer to click. "Oh, right, the time interfering thing...right."

Shadow nodded. "It's okay Sonic. I'll be here for you when you get back." He smiled softly at him.

Sonic grinned and grabbed him. "You better be, or I will find you in the future and kill you myself."

Shadow barely had time to emit a chuckle when Sonic pulled his head in a deep kiss, the kind that made heads turned from everyone in the room and jaws dropped.

Sonic pulled away afer a moment and finally turned. "I'll see you later."

Sonic left Shadow in a daze, and he didn't snap out of it until Sonic left the room. When he did, he looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him.

Shadow blinked. "What?"

Out in Robotropolis Sonic darted from building to trash pile, trying to get a better scope of the city. It was just yesterday that he was out here, trying to dodge SWAT-bot patrols and facing off Metal Sonic. He was able to get a good view of several of the factories during his run, and as predicted, the security was down after yesterday's little run.

Keeping to radio silence, Sonic thought about headed back to the spot where he had defeated Metal Sonic in a racing showdown. But he figured that by now, Robotnik would had picked up the pieces and taken it back to his headquarters.

Before Sonic could start to head in Robotnik's headquarters direction, he heard a noise coming from the direction on his left. When he turned his head to look, there was a distinct popping sound, and something hit him hard in the back of the head, enough to knock him out cold.

From out of the shadows, a purple weasel emerged, looking down at Sonic with a fanged smile.


	3. The Hedgehog and the Fox

**Chapter 02 - The Hedgehog and the Fox**

Red eyes. Camera. Staring contest. What was happening was that Shadow sat in the observation room, glaring up at the camera directed at him from the corner. Sally thought it was in everyone's best interest that the black and red hedgehog be separated and put in a room where he could be monitored while Sonic was on his mission. If he chaos controlled, they would see it in a heartbeat.

After the kissing incident, Sally was beyond unhappy, and felt that Shadow was somehow manipulating Sonic to believe whatever story he passed on to him. Sally felt that she wasn't going to fall for it, and definitely did not trust him.

Shadow sighed, staring at the camera. He was accustomed to being observed, and was rather accustomed to Sally's behavior towards him. He felt that she had always been jealous ever since he came into Sonic's life, and now he could probably see why. He remembers the stories Sonic used to tell him about how close he and Sally would be before Shadow came into their lives.

Rather bored of this, he was rather glad when a voice spoke up next to him. "She has always been suspicious of new people."

Shadow jumped a bit and turned to look to his side, seeing a female fox with reddish blonde long hair sitting beside him on the table. "You? How can you be -"

The fox laid a finger on Shadow's lips. "Shut up, the camera's running, remember? I'm cloaked from its sight."

Shadow clamped his mouth shut when she pulled her hand away, trying not to look at her. She continued to speak to him. "I thought you'd be lonely in here, so I did some time jumping. Time here is easy to manipulate for someone like me. I don't have to use the Time Stones."

Shadow stared at her. This fox had always been a strange creature to him, ever since she first showed up sometime in the future. No one really knows her story, just that she likes to randomly pop up and offer small talks like this. Sometimes she offered a piece of advice, or provided that 'duex ex machina' needed to solve a problem when it seemed, and then just blink out of existence again. She was like a ghost.

He wanted to say something, but at the same time, he knew she was right. He'd probably looked crazy if he was caught on camera talking to an invisible person. he;'d have to mumble, talk to himself, trying to make it look like he was entertaining himself, if he were to speak to the fox that was invisible to the camera.

Laying his head down to rest on his arms on the table, he murmured. "Why here? Why now?"

"Short answer? I got bored. When you took off back in time, I followed you here."

He murmured again. "Why?"

She looked down at Shadow. "Cause I like you guys. You and Sonic. You both are heroes to me. I want to help and contribute any way I can. I can't really...interfere too much. It's a long story, too complicated to explain. Maybe someday, you and Sonic will know more about me. But not today. You got too much ahead of you to know my story."

Shadow made a small sound, like a 'hmph' noise, causing the fox to sigh. "I know, I know. I'm not being much help now. I can't exactly get you out of this room. Probably just as well. As long as you're under the camera, Sally will see that you're not doing anything to Sonic."

When he flipped his head up in a glare to her, the fox held up her hands helplessly. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant more in the 'you're not hurting him' kind of way. I have absolutely no problem with you being with Sonic. I think its great that you two are together."

He sighed and lowered his head again, still somewhat agitated with this cryptic female. She took the time to continue. "Sally...she's not exactly my favorite person, really. I felt like she hasn't given Sonic any of the respect that you have. She teases him, but I find her teasing him...somewhat...like..."

"Tasteless?" Shadow offered, realizing where she was coming from. Shadow remembered some of the stories Sonic shared with him, and what he saw for himself, how she would tease Sonic about he wasn't as intelligent as her, sometimes pranking him and taking advantage of his quick to act responses as a way to embarrass him and make herself look like the more superior Mobian. Shadow had actively gotten into arguments with Sally over how she would treat Sonic, wondering how the hell he could ever call her his best friend. Even now, he was not at a great start with her, and this was simply through suspicion and jealousy.

"Exactly," she agreed. "You though. You and Sonic. You respect for each other. You don't do mean-spirited pranks on one another. You're honest, and, yea, you two have your moments, but that relationship feels more...real...than what Sonic had with Sally."

Suddenly the door opened, and Sally came in, putting that glare upon the black and red hedgehog that Shadow was all too familiar with. he looked back towards the fox, only to find that she somehow blinked out of existence again. He sighed and got up, facing the village leader. "So, how much longer you plan to keep me in here?"

"For as long as i need to," she said sharply. "Sonic's no longer reporting in to us."

Shadow pointed out the camera. "Witness in the sky says I have nothing to do with that. I been here the entire time."

"And yet you don't sound one bit surprised that this happened."

"Maybe that's because I'm from the future?" Shadow replied sharply, stepping up to Sally's face.

She glared back and pressed even closer. "So if you knew that, why didn't you warn us that this was going to happen?"

"Spoilers. I can't interfere with what happens."

"And yet you somehow had no problem getting into bed with him at the drop of a hat -!"

Sally yelped as she was suddenly pulled away from Shadow by Tails, who had grabbed her by the hands. "Whoa, hey, Aunt Sally, that's enough!"

Sally whirled about to glare at the fox. "Tails, you're supposed to be monitoring the village cameras in case Sonic shows up."

"I would, but I don't think Sonic would be very happy with the way you're treating our new friend here," he pointed out.

"Tails, we can't trust him! You seen what he did with Sonic -!" she hissed to him.

"Sonic trusts him," Tails pointed out.

"Sonic could be under a trance, made to believe he can trust this guy!"

"Aunt Sally -" Tails moaned, pulling her from the room. "Leave him alone. We can't prove that. He was here when Sonic dropped off from communication. You always act this way when Sonic makes a new friend outside the village."

Sally just about had enough as she pulled her arm away. "Fine, if you think you can trust him, then YOU watch him. And don't say that i didn't tell you so when something bad happens!"

Marching angrily from the room, Tails sighed as he went in to meet with Shadow. "She's good. Really. She just acts weird around new people. She'll cool down."

Shadow nodded. "Trust me, I know what you mean." he sighed as he walked out fo the room, walking with Tails.

The two-tailed fox lifted up his hand. "I don't think we met yet. I'm Tails."

Shadow smiled a bit and shook his hand. "I know. I know you in the future."

"Oh right! That whole future thing. We kind of figured you were a time traveller when we noticed that you knew us but we didn't know you. Especially Sonic."

Shadow nodded. "Sonic is something special."

Tails looked up at him as he led Shadow to the computer monitoring room nearby. "Sonic must think you're something special."

Shadow blinked and looked at him. "Why would you say that?"

Tails looked at him.. "The others say he kissed you. I didn't even know boys could kiss other boys like that."

Shadow smiled a bit as he looked ahead to the computer room, thinking about that moment he was talking about. "It's...not as common as boys kissing girls, but it happens."

"Do you like him?"

Shadow wasn't exactly taken aback by the question, but it was still odd to hear that question coming from Tails. Reminding himself that this was the first time that Tails met him, he nodded. "I do, I really do. I care about him a lot."

"Good," Tails grinned as he plopped down into the computer chair, looking at the many monitors around Knothole. "Sonic's my best friend. I wanna make sure that the person he likes, likes him back."

Shadow smiled and sat down beside the fox. "I know the feeling all too well, Tails."


	4. Attack from Above

**Chapter 03 - Attack from Above**

_Chapter notes: I realize that the fight sequence was practically lifted from the Sonic comics, but this is what happens when I can't write fight scenes to save my life. I apologize!_

Less than happy about how Tails was trying to protect Shadow, Sally took for a walk outside the village, accompanied by her 'self-appointed' bodyguards, friends Joe and Antoine.

"This is insanity," Sally complained, walking through the Great Forest. "Sonic has been acting...wrong...ever since he was kidnapped by Shadow. Am I the only one who doesn't see this?!"

"Ze hedgehog is nothing but a swine, moi princess! He does not appreciate your incredible intellect like I do!" Antoine spoke up, anything to get attention from her.

Joe cleared his throat. "Now now, my comrades! Master Sonic may know something that we do not. We have to give the situation time to unfold more. We were not there to witness what happened to Sonic in the time he was gone."

"You may be right, Joe. Patience is important. But we have to make sure that we don't wait too late to take action," Sally pointed out.

Joe couldn't help but emit a chuckle at what Sally said. She looked at him with a strange glance. "What's funny?"

"For a moment, you sounded a bit like Master Sonic!" he grinned. "You two seem to have a balance for each other, patience and action. It does you both good to keep each other in check like that."

She sighed as she folded her arms. "Maybe. But I'm worried about him!"

"Try not to assume that this Shadow character is up to no good. The more you push that point, the more you might wind up pushing Sonic away. As you have said, just be patient. Things will become more clear in time."

Sally was about to say something else when something in her pocket started beeping. She reached in and pulled out what looked like a hand-held computer that could flip open. "That's odd, NICOLE is picking up a signal on the radar that just entered the Great Forest."

A mechanical sound from over the tree tops was enough for Sally to wave for the two boys with her to duck down behind a tree and looked up as a blue metallic robot flew overhead.

Sally inhaled. "Metal Sonic?!"

Immediately next to her, Antoine began to shake fearfully. "Zat is not possible! Ze robot was destroyed yesterday, was it not?!"

"How could that fiend Robotnik have repaired the robot so fast? It looks upgraded too!" Joe hissed.

Suddenly the robot whirled about in the air, and its eyes began to glow a brighter red, and a light began to sweep over the tree tops.

"It can hear us!" Sally yelped. "Scatter!"

The three dispersed in separate directions in the nick of time, as laser fire shot from the robot's wrists, zapping and burning the spot the three were once in. Antoine yelped in fear from the fire blast.

The three regathered on the far end of the area, keeping a close eye on the robot. Joe grunted. "It's so close to Knothole. We have to stop it before it finds the village!"

"We'll have to distract it while NICOLE sends a signal for help," Sally said as she began working on her handheld.

"We?!" Antoine yelped.

NICOLE began to make lights on the display flash, while speaking aloud. "-Signal being blocked by the presence of Metal Sonic. Suggest executing distraction. Metal Sonic will have to divert power towards it, allowing for me to put signal through.-"

Sally inhaled. "Well, there's only one thing we can really do!" She reached over and grabbed a handful of dirt before darting out into a more open area. "Hey, Metalhead! Over here!"

Metal turned his attention towards Sally and began to fly right towards her at an incredible speed. She dodged to one side when it got close, and threw dirt into its visual sensors.

"That's it?! That's your plan, princess?!" Antoine yelped.

"I thought you believed I was smart!" Sally glared at the coyote. "I know what I'm doing! NICOLE, now!"

As NICOLE began flashing again, Sally grabbed Antoine's hand and the two, along with Joe, began to make a run for it. "I know it can't be blinded, but that dust is clogging up the small air intakes I was aiming for. Its diverting power to keep them clear, leaving the signal dampener down long enough for NICOLE to send the signal!"

"So what now, Miss Sally?" Joe asked.

"Keep running! We need that robot to continue chasing us until help arrives!" Sally said, huffing as they circled about the area, pulling Metal Sonic to follow them, as it continued to shoot at them.

"I...I can't keep this up, moi princess!" Antoine huffed.

"We...we have to!" Sally panted. "Help is on the way!"

"-Incoming radar signal, Sally.-" NICOLE announced, causing the princess to grab the boys and pull them behind another tree, dodging another laser blast.

"Another aerial assault, where?!" Joe looked up.

Sally grinned and pointed to the sky. "There!"

All the sudden, Metal Sonic was slammed from the sky by a metallic arm, dropping like a rock to the ground. Bunnie hovered in the air, holding out her metallic fist. "Why don't you jus' get down like a nice badnik and LEAVE THEM ALONE?!"

As she landed a safe distance from the metal monstrosity, it began to stand up, and for the first time since its arrival, it began to speak up. "-Analyzing situation. Key freedom fighters within range. Proceeding to capture for robotisization!-"

"Ain't gonna happen, tin-can!" Bunnie yelled out. "Y'all couldn't even hold me down! There's no way y'all can capture and robotisize all of us! Sonic would never let THAT happen!"

"-That threat has been eliminated!-" Metal Sonic responded, and suddenly surged forward to attack Bunnie.

Bunnie yelped and took off into the air before Metal Sonic had a chance to tackle her. "Nice try, but Sonic's took quick to be taken out by Robotnik!"

Sally couldn't help but stare, watching the fight between Bunnie and Metal Sonic as she was trying to run information through her head.

Bunnie flipped up her energy shield to block a laser attack from Metal Sonic. "That was too close!"

Sally was so deep in thought that she only snapped out of it when Joe shook at her shoulers. "MISS SALLY!"

Sally gasped in startlement and flipped her head around to stare at Joe. "What, what?!"

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Sally shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. Just everything that's been happening today, trying to add everything up. Wasn't Metal Sonic making a bee-line for the village before it spotted us?"

"It looked that way, yes!" Joe nodded. "But why?"

"It was like it knew EXACTLY where the village was, but how could Robotnik gain a hold of that information?!"

"Are you suggesting someone leaked that information to that fiend?"

Sally nodded and held up NICOLE. "Yes, and I have a feeling that I know EXACTLY who!"

"-I still can't really explain why I'm here, Tails." Shadow said. "And...yet...I feel guilty cause I know something's about to happen."

* * *

Shadow and Tails were continuing to talk to one another. While Shadow was being rather mysterious about his presence, Tails could somewhat understand what the consequences of time travel can be. "It's okay, Shadow. I know you're cool, because Sonic thinks you're cool. I know you're really good inside!"

Shadow offered a bit of a smile. "Heh...I'm...kind of glad to hear you say that."

Suddenly, the computer started beeping. "Oops, incoming signal!" Tails said, pressing a button. An angry-looking Sally glared on the screen. "Whoa, Aunt Sally, what's going on?!"

"What's going on, Tails, is that your new friend just sold Knothole out to Robotnik!"


End file.
